


You're like water

by Orogeneza



Series: TryingToBreathe [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: But not exactly, Love, Self-Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: Short poem I wrote about self-love, but please feel free to interpret it differently. Enjoy.





	You're like water

I see you  
but sometimes you are  
like water  
misty forest lake water  
dark  
and bitter  
and demanding  
but I can't help  
how peaceful  
you are to me  
that all your  
shadows  
seem like  
shelter  
your groan  
is like a call  
for me  
to come and  
pull you  
here  
towards me  
but you can't be  
much closer  
to me  
than you're now  
because I see  
you  
and although there  
are seconds of  
blindness  
still  
we've got hours  
of clarity  
you're like water  
to me


End file.
